


Start Over

by Jaiden_Stark



Category: The Flash
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_Stark/pseuds/Jaiden_Stark
Summary: Request @wealwayskeepfighting :-Hi there I was wondering if you could write something about (the reader) and Julian Albert. She just joined the team and She’s start to develop a crush on him even though he’s super rude to her or something like that ? They keep fighting like a married couple





	Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> It took me two days to write and re-write this, cause the other version -tho I’m sure I didn’t read it recently- is shiz and I know I could do better. So here it is. Hope you like it.

Aren Richards’s first encounter with Julian Albert wasn't a pleasant one, to put it mildly.

She first met him along with the rest of Team Flash -a name which she teases Barry about constantly- when Barry first brought her to the team base as a new addition.

It was an awkward first meeting filled with shock and awe -mostly from Aren-.

While she was staring in amazement at the cortex that was quote: "something straight out of a sci-fi show," the team was shocked by the new presents 'cause hilariously enough, Barry forgot to tell the team that he asked his friend to join the them and so just brought her in with no heads up.

When the initial panic died down, Barry introduced her to the rest of the team -excluding Iris who Aren already knew-. She would be lying if she said that they weren't just the sweetest to her, well, other then the exception of few.

She quickly took a liking to Cisco and Caitlin and learned that Harrison Wells, Earth 2 doppelganger of Earth 1's Wells -whose story is far too complicated to talk about right now- seemed to be a natural grump around people but he tried to nice and Aren quickly caught on to that.

Then there was Julian Albert, who from an outsiders point of view would think despises Aren ((Abort, abort, that sounds like Malfoy.))

Then there was Julian Albert, who didn't take nicely to the new addition. At all.

Most of the anger at her arrival went Barry's way, but that didn't stop him from complaining.

He said that Barry shouldn't just recruit people on a whim; especially without consulting the team about it. They can't risk having a ameture on the team and making sure no harm comes to her while trying to do their job right at the same time

The argument went on for a while, ending with Julian frustratingly leaving the room at Barry's stubbornness.

That happened roughly a few months ago. Since then, Julian has apologized (but it has taken Aren suggesting and doing - against other people’s judgments- a dangerous stunt to save peoples lives for him to accept her in the team.) Which, in her opinion, was the first real nice gesture he showed her.

But in turn got Barry yelling at her for being reckless and risking her life tho he did congratulate her on a job well down when he cooled down, eventually.

Julian hasn't dropped the harsh act he put on at their first meeting. Tho, it did dull down a bit causing not as many arguments to break out between the two.

There are moments when they wouldn't be at each other's throats, where they would sit working in silence or have a small chat. Those were the moment she enjoyed the most. 'Cause while Julian seemed to be closed off at times and an "All work no play" type of guy he really isn't all that.

He might seem like that at first, but he is just passionate about helping people and is genuinely a nice, caring guy if you get know him.

She noticed small things like about him with their small peaceful times they shared together, and before she knew it. She started to develop a crush on him.

*-*-*-*

On one day, like any other, Aren managed to get to work late, which began the first argument of the day between her and Julian.

"I can't believe that you could come work so late," Julian complained at Aren, as she walked into the main room.

Aren rolled her eyes, "You're saying this as if I came late on purpose." She walked passed him, taking a random seat in the room, "And I was late by like 10 mins, it no big deal. It wasn't like there was a super Meta out there at those 10 mins was there?"

“A super Meta?" Cisco looked at her questioningly.

"I meant a great threat, Ramon " She corrected herself.

"What possibly could you be doing in the last 10 mins, to be late?" Julian brought the conversation back.

"Well I was making my way here the past 10 mins or so, though I did go and get me an early snack before then," She replied holding out a paper bag and cup of coffee to prove her point, “it was also very crowded. So that didn't help."

"Have you any regard for all this at all?"

Aren just rolled her eyes as she sips her coffee ignoring Julian.

Cisco let out a chuckle at the scene before him. "Guys, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you two were together."

Aren pushed back in her chair in a coughing fit, from almost choking on her drink.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her in, some looked amused while others concerned, but she just waved them off trying to calm herself from the fit she just had.

"You alright, Aren?" Caitlin asked her.

"Mmhm, just -cough- caught by surprise," She waved off Caitlin's concern.

"Is it really that surprising? I think everyone sees it like that."

"Drop the topic Cisco," Aren glared at him causing him to raise his hand in defense.

"I mean," Catlin started, "it is kinda true."

"You too Caity?" Aren whined, looking betrayed at her friend and earning a sheepish smile and shrug from the woman.

Aren gave a glance at Julian to him looking at her with concern from her previous fit. She looks ahead of her before she was caught staring.

"So what are your thoughts on all this Julian?" She could have sworn that her heart almost dropped when Cisco ask that question. oh, you're dead to me, Ramon.

"I, uh," Aren turned back to Julian when she heard him struggle out a sentence, "I won’t date a person like Aren. She isn’t really my type. Also,I don’t think we’ll match.”

Aren didn't expect his words to hurt as much as it did, but all she did was put on a brave smile and play along, "Yea, see? Julian gets it. We don't match guys."

*-*-*-

Aren was sitting in one of the labs checking up on the Meta DNA from the Meta they fought that day. Well, that was what she was supposed to do, but she seemed to not be able to get any job done.

Not that anyone noticed, they were too busy trying to fight off the Meta threat to find out about Aren.

She just had Julian's words painfully repeating in her head, and if she didn't know any better, she'd think she is some sort of masochist tormenting herself.

She sighed, moving away from the DNA dish she was examining. She rubbed lightly rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, leaving her eyes shut.

She stayed there for awhile and later opened her eyes when she noticed something. The place is eerily quiet.

She leaned forward onto the table opening her phone and checking that time.

10:00pm.

God, it's this late already? She looked at the cluttered table and frowned a bit before deciding to clean it up. It took several minutes, but she got the job done.

Leaving the small lab, she entered the main room of the base and took her coat, ready to head home.

She was about to leave the room a familiar voice stopped her, followed by footsteps, "Aren? Why are you here so late? 'Thought I was the only one here."

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of the voice. She turned around and saw Julian standing in the doorway of one of the other side rooms, "I uh, I had some things to finish up. I was just about to head out."

"Okay, well, I have somethings to finish up myself," He said indicating to the room he just came out from, "I'll just finish quickly and walk you home."

"No, no, that's- that's okay, I can walk home myself. Thanks"

"You sure?"

"Positive, I'll see you tomorrow then. Uhm, good night."

"Yea, good night,” He gave her a soft smile, “Have a safe trip home.”

She felt her face slightly way while she returned the gesture and left the room. As she walked out the room, she could have sworn she felt eyes on her as she walked out.

She almost made her way to the elevator, when she heard footsteps and a voice calling out her name. She turned around and saw Julian walking towards her.

She began to panic, thinking of the many scenarios that he could be here, "Is everything alright? Is there a Meta attack?"

"No, no, there isn't one."

She looked at him concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to catch up to you before you left."

"Uhm, okay," She looked at him questioningly, "Can I ask why?"

"I wanted to ask you something. You don't have to answer tho."

Aren started to feel nervous, What could he possibly ask me? But she nodded in agreeing,

"Are you,--pause-- Are you alright?"

She frowned in confusion,"What?"

"It's just that today you seemed kinda off, I was concerned..."

Her mouth slightly dropped open in shock. She let out a huff, looking away from him. Just my luck that he is the one that noticed.

He looked at her with concern, "Aren?"

She looks at him in the eyes and gives him a smile, "I'm alright, there is nothing to worry about."

She was going to turn and leave, but Julian stepped in front of her, "Not to be rude but you don't look alright."

"Julian, I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

She combed her hand through her hair and took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She felt like crying. "It just had to be you, didn't it?" She mumbled to lowly herself.

But Julian heard her none-the-less, "Aren, did I do something to upset you?"

"No, you- God, yes, okay. Yes."

"Yes?"

There no point in tormenting myself might as well get it out now."This morning you did- said something. You said that you would never date a person like me and damn, it hurt more than I thought it would."

"Why would that hurt you?"

She looked at him shocked, "Did you just, did you just ask me-- Oh, my god, I like you, okay? I had a crush on you for a while."

"Aren, I didn't-"

"No, of course, I mean how could you? We barely talk, we're not even that close, or close at all."

"Aren, I didn't-"

"No, of course, I mean how could you? We barely talk, we're not even that close, or close at all." Aren placed a hand over her eyes to cover from Julian seeing the tears falling.

There was silence between the two, nothing was heard in the hallway other than the sound of sniffling from Aren as she tried to calm down.

Julian tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she just away from his touch.

She looked at him drying the tears from her, "Just, forget everything I said. It doesn't matter it's just a stupid crush."

"It's not stupid."

"It is, Julian. It is. We barely know a thing about one another. "

"Well, we could change that? Start all over."

She gave him a questioning look, and all he did was smile at her, placing his out in front of him for a handshake, "I'm Julian Albert. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Julian what are you...?"

"Starting with a fresh start," He explained, "I gave you a hard time when you first arrived. Think it’s to make amends."

She just stared at him, not knowing what to do.

"Don't just stand there, you're making me feel ridiculous."

She huffed out, "Yea, well, that's ‘cause you do look ridiculous."

He felt his face go warm as he cleared his throat trying to avoid her gaze, "Just go with it, will you?"

She smiled at him and did as told, "Aren Richards, Pleasures all mine."


End file.
